Born As It All Falls Apart
by Portrait
Summary: Narcissa asks Draco what he wants for his second birthday.


_Narcissa asks Draco what he wants for his second birthday._

**All Better Forsaken**

* * *

**November 1, 1981**

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy turn themselves into the Ministry of Magic, claiming to be under the Imperius Curse. Three days later, they were released as free citizens and collected their son from the Lestrange Chateau.

**December 17, 1981**

Evan Rosier and Broias Wilkes are cornered by Aurors. Best friends since eleven, they fought together. Shortly after Evan died, Wilkes perished.

**Feburuary 2, 1982**

Antonin Dolohov is taken from his home and tried in Wizengamot. He is convicted of murder and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

**March 23, 1982**

Ludo Bagman has his trial. Lucius, as he is in the room at the time, excusses himself to warn Augustus. Augustus meets him and he agrees to grab his things and go to Malfoy Manor. He is not given a trial and sent to prison.

**April 7, 1982**

Three days after the six day long torture, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange are brought into the Ministry. Bellatrix, two months pregnant at the time, is fed a potion that kills her baby. Pregnant women are not allowed in Azkaban; this is before the trial. The Lestranges get sentenced to life in Azkaban and Rodolphus asks for Draco to wear his ring for him.

* * *

Three weeks before Draco Malfoy's second birthday and not long after his Aunt and Uncles imprisonment, Lucius and Narcissa sat down to discuss what they should buy for Draco. Opinions weren't mixed; Narcissa could hardly bring herself to think of what to buy Draco, something she never had experienced before and Lucius was at a loss for what the boy would want.

Draco had been quiet lately.

He had not quite understood what it meant when his parents told him that his Aunt and Uncle would never come back again. He did not understand what it meant when they told him that they _wanted _to come, but could not. He did not understand what they did wrong. He did not understand what happened to his cousin-to-be. He just knew that a whole lot of bad things had occurred real fast.

Draco didn't like it.

He wasn't used to bad things happening. He was used to Uncle Rodolphus playing explicit songs, Aunt Bellatrix cuddling him, and Rabastan trying to teach him to drink from a cup. Now after he had gone his longest without his family, he was sad.

After all, Lucius told him: _Before blood, before money, before honor, and before power comes family._

That saying made Draco happy and he would gladly stumble over the first word in a vain attempt to prove other people wrong. People like the Weasleys, who Lucius told Draco they hated him simply because he existed.

Draco sat on the plush carpet and played with his stuffed dragon. It was purple and gold and he waved it lowly off the ground, saying "_Whoo" _as it flew. It was flying victoriously; it had defeated his stiffly curled and plush green snake.

A knock on his door made Draco look up. The door to his bedroom was past the French doors of the sitting room type place that he played in.

He tried his best to speak loudly, "Mummy?"

Lucius wasn't one to knock.

Narcissa opened the door and walked the distance to her son.

Taking to little boy into her arms, she smiled.

Draco pressed his cheek into her neck and allowed his dragon to fall to the floor. His pudgy hands held tightly onto her hair and he frowned. Narcissa made him feel so much better, but so much worse, too.

After a moment, Narcissa sat Draco back down on his carpet and said in a faked cheery voice: "What would you like for your birthday?"

Draco glanced down at his lap and played with the edges of his robe. He wanted one thing for his birthday, but he didn't think he could have it.

"Broom?" He asked. Draco still could not say two words, something that greatly aggravated Lucius.

Narcissa smiled gently at Draco and tucked his long light-colored hair behind his ears. "Now, sweetums, you know you can't fly until four and certainly cannot have your own broom until eight." She kissed his cheek, trying to make him smile. "What do you really want, precious?"

Draco reached an arm inside his robes and fiddled inside, searching for the right pocket. Once he found it, he pulled the picture out.

It was crinkled now, from over use, but Draco could see it clearly.

Uncle Rodolphus was in the middle, green eyes sparkling and wider than normal, staring at something far off and not really there. He had his hands up and wide; like one trying to wrap their arms around shoulders but doing it wrong. His pale face had a large smile on it, and his long brown hair shone beautifully in the light.

Rabastan was on his brothers left, bigger and a bit more solemn. His hands were followed behind his back and the barest hint of a smile crossed his fine features. His hair wasn't quite as long as Rodolphus' but still rather long and just as beautiful.

Aunt Bellatrix was on the left. Her black hair seemed to pale next to Rodolphus' but it was elegant. Her heavy-lidded eyes were open and she smiled sweetly at the camera. Her hands were folded in front of her, and she wore lace gloves.

Behind them was green plush wallpaper, next to gold.

On Rodolphus' left hand was a red and black ring; the Lestrange First Born Family Ring. The first born male in the family got the beautiful thing, and Randalf had given it to his son, Rodolphus, when he turned seventeen. It was a glorious thing, made just because the Lestranges were like that.

Draco wore it now.

After taking a deep breath, Draco placed the picture on the floor and slide it infront of his mother.

As Narcissa looked down at her smiling family, oblivious to the horrible fate ahead of them, her blue eyes filled with tears. For Draco's sake, she blinked them away and forced a kind, loving smile.

Before she could speak, Draco reached a finger out and pointed to the picture. "Want." He said in a low voice, unhopeful but longing.

After seeing the display, Narcissa allowed herself to cry, and with a pitiful sob, scooped her child into her arms.

* * *

_This is an image I have had in my head for awhile. In my mind, Draco had a close relationship with all his family, and was heartbroken when "they were taken from him" again. I was unsure of wheather to post this, as I wanted to move past 1000 words, but I wanted it out there. Also, in my mind, people can visit Azkaban, just never do. The Malfoys are the exception; they go once a week._


End file.
